DO NOT READ
I told you not to read this. Now you will pay. I used to be a perfectly normal person, albeit a bit skeptical. Until one day, I decided I wanted to relive the classic nostalgia of Pokemon Red. I went out to go to my local retro gaming store. As I do, I walk past a small garage sale on 666 thirteen road, and I decide to go into it, maybe there was some hidden gems in there. I walk in and see a man, in his mid 50s, playing a banjo, and I look down at the table. A small, blood red cartridge is on the table, face down. I pick it up. The sticker on the front reads: 'POKEMON RED: BETA COPY". I ask the man how much the game was, his eyes widen. He responds in a creepy, wispy tone: "You... You can have it for free." I thanked the man and returned home. I start the game, and I can see a file named 'BEN'. I delete it and start the game up. I name my character xXxJEFFTRIXXXxXx. I start my game, and I can see Professor Oak, this is what he said: "YOU'RE NEXT... To have a huge amount of fun in my Beta copy of: Pokemon: Blood Red edition!" "Kewl" I say out loud, and I spammed the A button to begin. It's strange though. Instead of the bright, happy music in the intro, it instead played the theme to Lavender town. I assumed the game was old, and it was probably just bugging out. I have a choice of 3 characters: KermiXXXX, SmileDoge, and PATRIXXXX. I choose SmileDoge, obviously. The game starts out in lavender town, and, I see Ghost from that semi decent Creepypasta. I run from him into the Lavender tower. I then see me, In the game. "What the Heck?" I shouted. My dickhead brother tells me to shut up. I tell him he's a bellend and an accident and he goes upstairs and cries. I hear a gunshot, it's probably just from the game wait that's just as bad I am calmed as I realize the sound just came from upstairs. Few! I look back down to see the ghost looking up at me through the gameboy screen. I stare back and he dives out the screen and we have a fight. Thee fight played out just like the original Chicken fight from Family guy, Y'know! Anyway, I keep on fighting, and eventually I grab a bat and smash him around the head with it. EVL PATRIXXXX comes out of nowhere and starts attacking me (at this point, w'ere on a large truck on a motorway). I kick him off the truck and watch his blood splatterd remains fall onto the VW beetle behind us. "You deserve it!" I shout at the VW driver. "oh... yeah patrick you probably deserve it too." I whisper. God that felt good. I'm a pyscho killer now. "YOU'RE NEXT" ___ Credits to whoever wrote this. Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Paukymaun Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization Category:Ghoooosts Category:Shok ending Category:Blood Category:666 Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:MARY SUE ALERT